supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Strauss Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "This week on Supernanny, Molly heads out to Winnipeg to help out a large family with identical teenage quindecaplets and identical pre-teen quindecaplets." and Steffi fight refuses to eat a carrot Raven: "SILLY RABBIT TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!" Steffi: "GIVE IT BACK!" Submission Reel Molly: "I am here from Canada. And let's see what we have!" ???: "Hi, I am Louise! I am 37 years old!" ???: "Hi, I am Ashley! I am 40 years old!" Louise: "We have a large amount of children. We have a set of quindecaplets, their names are R.J., Craig, Nathan, Brandon, Rob, Keith, Chris, Tyler, Sheldon, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser, Dylan and Cory and they are 15 and another set of qunidecaplets, their names are Leanne, Rochelle, Laurie, Eva, Steffi, Katy, Sarah, Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey and they are 11. We also have Joey he's 10, Shane he's 6 and Teya, she's 3." Ashley: "While Craig, Nathan, Rob, Chris, Sheldon, Chad, Dylan, Leanne, Rochelle, Laurie, Eva, Steffi, Katy and Sarah are all well-behaved, their siblings from both sets from quindecaplets and their younger siblings are far from that." Louise: "Joey threatens to run away from home and is having a hard time at school, Shane hits his siblings and Teya refuses to eat her fruit and vegetables." punches Steffi runs away refuses to eat a carrot spits on Craig Shane (in reel): "I HATE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!" Ashley: "But other than that, Teya, Shane and Joey are well-behaved." Louise: "But the bad kids from both sets of quindecaplets behave the worst! Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sira and Kelsey swear, bite their quindecaplet sisters while R.J., Brandon, Keith, Tyler, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser and Cory swear, refuse to do their homework, do poorly at school and attack others." and Raven attack Laurie spits on Katy and Sarah punches Nathan throws a vase at Ashley Cory (in reel): "YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW, (bleep)!" Ashley: "They also make fun of me for wearing glasses." Ashley: "Supernanny, I need your help!" Molly enters the Strauss Doorstep comes to the doorstep Cory: "Hello, you smelly wart!" trips over Molly and punches her Ashley: "Hey, Cory! Be nice to Molly. She's a nanny who comes for a little visit for you." Observation Begins AM Morning Breakfast Kelsey: "IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME MY CEREAL I WILL KICK YOUR FACE!" Steffi: "No." steals the Trix Raven: "SILLY RABBIT TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!" Steffi: "GIVE IT BACK!" Ashley: "Raven and Kelsey! Stop stealing cereal or you are in the Cool-Down Area, for 11 minutes!" Raven: "Ugh, okay, dad." Kelsey: "Whatever." Laurie: " " Shane: " " Teya: " " Craig: " " Freetime Observation Continues Parent Meeting Molly: " " Louise: " " Teaching Begins Naughty Desk Louise: " " Cool-Down Area Louise: " " 11-year-olds and Teya are watching Sira: "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?" Katy: "My favorite show?" Sira: "THAT'S MY FAVORITE SHOW!" kicks Katy Katy: "OW!!!" Sira: "LAURIE AND EVA ARE GOING TO BE DEAD FOR WATCHING MY FAVORITE SHOW!!!" Ashley: "Hey, hey stop being so bossy!" Sira: "I don't care! Laurie and Eva are meanies for watching my favorite show! It's Kelsey and Rochelle's favorite show!" Ashley: "Sira, keep this up or else I will send you to the Cool-Down Area" Sira (angrily): "LAURIE AND EVA WILL NEVER LET ME WATCH MY FAVORITE SHOW!!!" Ashley: "Sira is being so arrogant towards her sisters for watching her favorite show..." Naughty Zone Louise: " " Naughty Rectangle Louise: " " Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit Louise: " " Electronic Confiscation Louise: " " Toy Confiscation Louise: " " Onward Louise: " " Family Test Run DVD. Meeting The bad kids from both sets of quindecaplets vs. The Babysitter babysitter arrives Louise: "Hello, and you must be?" Leah: "Leah. Leah Dumais. And I am here to babysit the badly-behaved quindecaplet siblings." Leah: "How old?" Ashley: "R.J., Brandon, Keith, Tyler, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser and Cory are 15." Leah Ashley: "And Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Didra and Kelsey are 11." R.J., Brandon, Keith, Tyler, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser, Cory, Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey turn over new leaves Molly: "The badly-behaved quindecaplet siblings have evil, dark behavior so I proceeded to force them to write some apology letters on what've they done to their siblings and family." badly-behaved quindecaplet siblings are writing their apology letters under Molly's supervision 20 minutes later Chad: "We've done it! We made apology letters. We will go and tell our parents!" Sidra: "Look what I have made." Louise: "You have done a good job making it in cursive. And listen, I will do one favor." Heidi: "What is it?" Louise: "Your punishments are over so I am now returning your electronics and toys!" Garrett: "I cannot believe we are ungrounded forever!" Ashley: "And for your gift, Cory, you will now play WiiU." Cory: "Aw, yes!" Bye Bye Molly Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages